


Your Heart is as Black as Night

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: As a speakeasy singer you see lots of men come through, but there is one blue eyed stranger that catches your attention.





	Your Heart is as Black as Night

There was chatter across the bar as you stepped on stage. You set your tumbler of whiskey on the back of the piano as you passed, your heels clicking on the hardwood of the stage. You swayed your hips and let the silk of your dress slide against your skin, putting off a sultry vibe, stopping at the large microphone at the center of the stage. You licked your red stained lips scanning the crowd. This was your place, on stage with the band. 

“Hello boys!” You crooned, smiling as the crowd whistled and catcalled. You loved singing here. The smell of alcohol and cigar smoke, all the people, it was your favorite place to be, even if it was illegal. 

This particular speakeasy drew all sorts of men, sailors, mob bosses, the rich, even the coppers. It was quite the mash of men. The bar was packed tonight, not an empty seat in the place. You smiled at the chief of police that was sitting near the back, and winked at the fire chief sitting in the front row tonight. The entire crowd of men were dressed to the nines, from their double breasted suits to their wing tipped shoes and hats. It was always a good night when you were singing. 

“What'll it be tonight?” You asked scanning each of the men in the crowd. Some called out, others whistled. You smiled in response, nodding and winking at a few of them. It was much easier to sing to a crowd that was enthralled and engaged. 

You smiled as you thought about what to sing, scanning the dimly lit room until your eyes found his. Piercing blue eyes framed by long dark lashes. He had been in every night for almost three weeks. You hadn't spoken to him. But you had asked around and listened to what others said. He was a guard for a well to do captain. He was soft spoken, very polite, but there was something in his eyes. It sparked your curiosity beyond belief. 

“I have something for you,” you purred trailing the fingers of one hand up the stand of the microphone. “Boys, Your Heart,” you called over your shoulder to the band. 

The pianist smiled at you before slipping his fingers over the keys, coaxing the melody from them. The drummer joined in and the upright bass. You swayed, closing your eyes, opening them to meet startling blue ones as you began to sing. 

Oooooh, oooooh, oooh, oohhhh, ohhhh,  
Your eyes may be whole but the story I'm told is  
Your heart is as black as night  
Your lips may be sweet such that I can't compete  
But your heart is as black as night

 

You cupped the mike as you sang, swaying your hips in time with the base line. You smiled as the men whistled before settling back to listen.

 

I don't know why you came along  
At such a perfect time  
But if I let you hang around  
I'm bound to lose my mind

'Cause your hands may be strong  
But the feeling's all wrong  
Your heart is as black as night

I don't know why you came along   
At such a perfect time  
But if I let you hang around  
I'm bound to lose my mind  
'Cause your hands may be strong  
But the feeling's all wrong  
Your heart is as black as night

You let your eyes wander the bar as your guitarist played. You loved having a break in the songs to allow you to look around. The entire bar was mesmerized, the men leaning forward in their seats, cigars and drinks left forgotten on the tables. The blue eyed man was kicked back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. You bit your blood red bottom lip and winked at him as you started to sing again, this time to him. 

Your eyes may be whole but the story I'm told is  
Your heart is as black as night  
Your lips may be sweet such that I can't compete  
But your heart is as black as night

As you sang you let your hands float around the mike, cupping it towards you, leaning the stand to the side as you leaned with it, after all It was all about the show. You seduced and helped feed fantasies as you sang. 

I don't know why you came along  
At such a perfect time  
But if I let you hang around  
I'm bound to lose my mind

'Cause your hands may be strong  
But the feeling's all wrong  
Your heart is as black, your heart is as black  
Oh, your heart is as black as night, as night, as night

Ooooh, oohh, oooooh, ohh, ooooh, oohhh, oohhh. 

The bar went wild. Men all over the bar lept from their chairs and stools applauding you. You smiled and curtsied slightly. This would be a good night. 

You finished your set, watching Blue Eyes the whole time. He sat quietly, clapped at the end of each song, and had a few drinks. As you ended your last song he got up, tipped his head to you, and made his way towards the door. You frowned a little as you made your way off stage. 

“Hey doll, you okay?” Tommy, your pianist, asked taking your arm behind stage. 

“Of course I am! You guys were great tonight!” You smiled at him placing your hand on his arm. “I love being on stage with you!” You kissed him on the cheek.

“You are amazing. We haven’t ever had a singer that fits so well with us,” the trombone player smiled at you as he threw back a drink. 

“You guys make it so easy. There are very few things that match a good combo group.” You smiled. “You boys better get back out there. I will be back after I get a drink.” You told them as you made your way towards the bar. 

You grabbed a tumbler of whiskey before making your way down the hall behind the stage towards the prep room in the back. 

The lights were off when you stepped inside, you closed the door behind you and leaned against it taking a pull from your glass. 

“You’ve got quite a set of pipes there Cher.” A quiet voice drawled from the darkness.

“Thank you,” you replied stifling a gasp placing one hand to your chest where your heart was beating erratically from the scare. 

“The pull of your voice an’ beauty is what brings me back each night.” He replied, he had a southern drawl that rolled off his tongue and sent shivers across your skin. 

“I am glad you find joy in what I do.”

“I do.” You could hear him moving across the room towards you. 

You stood quietly trying to decide if this man was a threat. Before you could really make a decision, he was on you. His lips were a ghost of a touch against yours, he pulled away letting you breathe. 

You hesitated for a second, this was not something you should be doing, but you couldn’t help yourself. You pressed your lips back to his, threading your arms up around his broad shoulders. He was quite a bit taller then you, as you slid your tongue along his lips he stooped down catching the backs of your thighs lifting you and pinning you back against the door. You heard the click of the lock behind you.

You had no idea who this man was. but his kiss set fire to your entire body. You laid your head back against the door as he kissed along your jaw and down your neck. It took all you had to hold onto your glass. 

“You taste like heaven,” he growled sliding one hand back to cup your ass through the silk of your dress. The slit on the right side had ridden up to your hip bearing your entire right leg to his touch. His hands were rough, catching in the silk of your dress, but his touch was gentle. 

“Mmm,” you moaned. One of his large hands slid up your side to tease your breast through your dress. He pulled you against him and made his way across the room to the table standing against the wall. He set you on the edge and captured your lips again.

You pulled at the buttons on his shirt and exposed a broad chest dusted with hair with each button popped. You pushed his shirt back off his shoulders with his coat letting them fall to the floor. There was light from the moon filtering through the small window allowing you to see him. Allowing you to see crystal blue eyes staring back at you. 

“Mmm Blue Eyes,” you smirked kissing down his jaw letting the stubble tease your lips. 

“God Y/N,” he moaned as your hands roamed his chest and back. Of course he knew your name, it was always whispered among the crowd and patrons when you sang.

You pushed him a step back from the table and stood. You made a show of pulling at each finger tip on your long gloves before sliding them off dropping them to the floor. You bit your lip as you unzipped the back of your dress, you slid the straps off your shoulders and let it flutter to the floor in a pool around your feet. 

“God you look like an angel.” He stepped back further to see your entire body in the light of the moon. 

“Mmm, but there are horns holding my halo straight.” You smiled invitingly at him, sitting back on the table, your red heels still on. You leaned back bracing yourself on one arm. 

“I don’t doubt that Cher,” he drawled stepping between your bare thighs. He trailed his fingers up the outside of your thigh, passing your core to trace your belly button, and up through the valley between your breasts. You whined when he didn’t touch anything you ached for him to. 

“Greedy little thing aren’t ya?” He chuckled cupping your head and pulling your lips to his. 

You threaded your fingers in his belt loops and pulled him flush to your body. The silk of his trousers was tented where he was standing at full attention. The friction from the silk covering his hard cock made you moan into his mouth. You couldn’t get enough of him. He had a broad chest that tapered down to narrow hips. He was covered in a smattering of brown hair that teased your fingers and lips wherever you touched him. He was all corded muscle, proof that was used to hard work just as people had told you. You slid your hands down his chest to pop the button on his pants, followed by the zipper so you could drop them to pool around his feet. 

“Oh God!” He moaned when you cupped him. He was a large man, and not just in stature. You moaned at the feel of him in your hand. This was a man made to be used for long hours in bed.

You teased his tip with your fingers, smearing precum all over his tip before sliding your hand up and down his shaft, reaching down to cup his balls with your other hand. He kissed his way down your neck nibbling your collarbone before moving down to take your nipple into his mouth. He spread one large hand against your back to keep you held against his face when you arched back. He trailed the fingertips of his other hand down your torso, he winked at you before sliding his fingers down through your slick heat. 

“My, my Cher, so wet already.” He cooed moving to your other nipple. You were forced to drop your hand from his balls as he slipped two thick fingers into your dripping pussy. You arched back thrusting your breast further into his mouth gyrating down on his fingers. 

“I want you,” you whispered taking his earlobe between your teeth as you lined him up with your opening. 

“I’m all yours Cher,” he breathed back sliding his fingers from your wet heat.

He didn’t waste any time. He slid himself deep in one thrust. You bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out at the sheer size of him. He stilled to give you a second to breathe as your body stretched to accommodate his size. 

“Fuck me,” you purred in his ear rolling your hips against him.

“My pleasure Cher,” he growled. He pulled back and slid home, bottoming out before he started moving at a back breaking pace. 

You moved your hands to his upper arms and held on for dear life as you met him thrust for thrust. You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled, urging him harder and faster. You could feel your core winding tighter and tighter as he thrust into you. He dropped one hand to tease your nipples making you throw your head back in ecstasy, trying in vain to keep your moans quiet. 

You suddenly pushed back on his chest, causing him to step back in surprise. You dropped from the table, laughing at the look on his face, as you bent over the table waving your ass in the air at him.

“That’s a stunnin’ view Cher,” he said gruffly, cupping your ass and spreading you open before sliding back into you. At this angle, he seemed even bigger. You braced your arms against the wall behind the table and pressed back into him crying out at the feeling of him bottoming out.

He grasped both of your hips so hard you were sure you would have bruises when he was done, and pounded into you. You bit down on your upper arm to keep from screaming loud enough for the entire bar on the other side of the all to hear you. 

“Y/N,” he groaned as his rhythm stuttered. He was close. You arched your back up, bringing your back flush with his chest reaching back to cup his face, changing the angle. You felt your entire body wind impossibly tighter as he hit your g-spot dead on. You screamed out as your body exploded around him, he quickly covered your mouth with his hand to try and keep you quiet. As you sunk your teeth into the flesh of his palm trying to stop your moans you heard his sharp intake of breath through his teeth. He growled as he drove himself home one last time, his entire body spasming against you as he finished deep inside you. 

The room was filled with the sound of the bar coming through the wall, and both of you breathing hard trying to catch your breath. You stayed pressed against his chest, his hand had dropped from your mouth, resting on the top of your breasts. He let his head fall forward to lean against your head. 

“My God Blue Eyes, that was definitely worth it,” you said quietly once you finally caught your breath. 

“I’ve been comin’ in here for weeks. E’ry night you sing, it got worse and worse.” He told you kissing the side of your neck. Though you could feel him softening as he slipped out of you, he still didn’t let go of you. He brought his other arm down to wrap around your torso keeping you against his chest. “All I could think ‘bout was kissing your lips, the feel a your skin on mine.” He sucked at spot on your neck, you knew there would be mark there.

“Then why did you wait so long?” You questioned rolling your head to the side to give him better access to your neck.

“Because, you are out of reach for a man like me.” He sucked again licking the spot with his tongue. 

“That is not true,” you told him. How would he know?

“It is Cher, you couldn’t have said it better. My heart is as black as night.” He quoted your song from earlier. 

“Maybe it’s time you found some light Blue Eyes.” You told him turning your face towards him. He shifted and turned you in his arms, looking down at you.

“Maybe,” he kissed you, lingering against your lips. 

“Stay for my last set.” You begged against his lip. 

“Why would you want me to to that Cher?” He asked pulling away.

“I want more of this,” you purred taking his dick in your hand. 

“I don’t think I can deny that request from an angel.” He smiled at you before stepping away, sliding out of your hand. He gathered his pants from his ankles and pulled them up. He buckled them and reached for his shirt sliding it on, before turning back to you. 

“Then I will see you.” You smiled, grabbing the front of his open shirt. You pulled him in for another scorching kiss. He pulled away, cupping your face before he turned and left the room, leaving you standing in nothing but your shoes.


End file.
